Broken
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia? Vicky lo experimentaría en carne propia. El lado oscuro de las cosas.


**Disclaimer: ****Los Padrinos Mágicos no me pertenecen la serie es de la propiedad y autoría creativa del caricaturista Bucht Hartman.**

**N/A: Bien esta idea me pareció de lo más genial (amante del psico-gore ¡presente!). Habrá un fuerte contenido de psicosis, terminando con el obvio resultado de una ira acumulada por años. ¡Espero les guste!**

**Advertencia: temas que rayan en psicopatologías y muerte de un personaje. Si no te gusta o no lo soportas no lo leas.**

**Broken**

Sus ojos lagrimeaban, el escozor de la venda que tenía cubriéndolos ensuciaba sus corneas cuando apenas entre abría los parpados buscando una mísera fuente de luz.

Estaba maniatada con gruesa cuerda rasposa que le hería la piel, podía sentir como ambas manos estaban dolorosamente sometidas a los descansabrazos de una silla, probablemente de madera, ambas piernas atadas de igual manera a las patas de la silla y para completar su ahora más largo cabello rojo estaba inmovilizado. Alguien lo había enredado con fuerza a algún objeto que no podía ver con la intensión de que se arrancara el cuero cabelludo si osaba bajar la cabeza de su incómoda posición.

El lugar que le era desconocido olía a viejo, a hierro oxidado, por lo poco que lograba tantear con sus pies ligeramente suspendidos del suelo el piso era una duela de madera algo crujiente.

Decir que estaba asustada era poco, está aterrorizada. Sentía pánico. Un sentimiento que ella solía imprimir cuando era niñera de esos miserables mocosos del barrio, pero que nada en ese mundo había logrado que ella lo sintiera.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ocurría? Por todos los santos se estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

Todo fue tan rápido.

…

_Universidad Central de Dimmsdale; Facultad de Medicina, una ahora Vicky de veintiún años se haya saliendo de clases, haciéndole ademanes de desprecio a todos los hombres que pasan por su lado con una sonrisa ladeada o con un gesto sugerente algunas veces piropos que tenían cierto tilde de obscenidad fuertemente marcado. Todas esas escorias para ella eran unos pervertidos que no valían ni su tiempo. Con una sola de sus miradas homicidas era suficiente para que perdieran el buen gesto, el color y podía oír como algunos mojaban los pantalones._

_Eso si la hacia sonreír._

_Su cabello lucia por debajo de los hombros, una melena roja y lisa pero con su fleco intacto y dotes más pronunciados que disimulaba recatadamente. Ahora vivía sola en un edificio departamental lejos de su casa, podía decirse que casi en las afueras de la ciudad, no quería tener nada que ver con su deprimente familia que honestamente le daba tanta pena que prefería omitir que eran parientes. Le resulto muy fácil cambiarse el apellido al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_Si bien ella quería desenvolverse en una carrera en Ciencias Políticas una vez culminada esa rama (que no le tomo ni tres años por su mente retorcidamente brillante) quiso estudiar otra cosa solo para matar el tiempo, no necesitaba ya más de su círculo de amigas que fueron niñeras esclavistas como ella. Todas eran un desperdicio de inteligencia y ADN a la final, decidió que era mejor entretenerse en la universidad._

_Entro a su auto y tan pronto encendió la ignición del vehículo se dirigió a toda prisa a su morada, ignorando los altos y violentando la ley de transito._

_Saludo sin mucho ánimo al conserje del edificio en donde vivía, obviamente todo el dinero que había hecho en sus años como niñera no se había perdido, todo lo había depositado en una cuenta de ahorros y ahora vivía en uno de los mejores pent-house de la ciudad._

_Espero con gesto de exasperación a que el ascensor bajara del penúltimo piso. Para su desagrado que no intento disimular una señora mayor bajo del interior del ascensor, tenia ropa anticuada y un fuerte olor a naftalina, a Vicky no podía repugnarle más y sobre todo porque era una vieja según ella: ''parlanchina y cuadrada'' cualquier otra persona opinaría lo contrario y le objetaría su postura y es que esta solo trataba a Vicky cada que la veía como si fuese su nieta era adorable y dulce con todos y eso hacia rabiar a la pelirroja._

_Luego de secarse a la mujer mayor de encima con el pretexto de que tenia que llegar a ponerse a estudiar por muy entrada la noche que fuera logro convencerla luego de que esta le dijera que una joven tan linda no debería desvelarse._

_¿Pero qué rayos le importaba su vida a esa anciana decrepita? Luego de dos tortuosos minutos que le tomo llegar a su pieza tomo las llaves que permanecían colgadas a un lado de su bolso-cartera de la facultad. Apenas entro encendió las luces dejando ver el muy bien acomodado recibidor._

_Dejo su bolso tirado de manera irresponsable en el suelo mientras soltaba la coleta baja que mantenía su cabello atado dejándolo libre, estaba hastiada de toda la gente melosa que tenia que interrumpirla en todo. Pero mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos un tanto macabros cayo en cuenta de cierto detalle que había obviado por completo._

_Su amado perro no había venido corriendo a recibirla._

_-¡Odidle!_

_Llamo a su fiel y endemoniada mascota, la cual como siempre debió atender al llamado más rápido que inmediatamente como era costumbre, pero no hubo respuesta._

_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta al merodear un poco por la cocina que el plato de comida de Odidle se encontraba aun lleno igual su plato con agua._

_Eso la extraño demasiado. Apenas giro su vista un par de grados noto algo en el suelo, aproximadamente a un metro de donde se encontraba, la dejo notablemente pasmada._

_Sangre._

_Había pequeñas gotas de sangre formando un camino desde la cocina hasta el cuarto de lavado. Vicky inmediatamente tomo un Tasser que tenía en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su Jean negro y camino sigilosamente siguiendo el camino. El corazón se le aceleraba mas con cada paso que daba, su mascota. Su perro. Temía que la sangre fuera de él. El perro era demasiado inteligente como para lastimarse con algo. _

_Eso solo significaba algo, había alguien en su casa._

_En el camino hecho con sangre estaban plasmadas huellas de zapatos, dibujando el caminar de una persona. Cuando llego al final del escabroso camino se topo con la puerta cerrada del cuarto de lavado._

_La abrió en el acto con un gesto iracundo deformándole la cara, con su mejor postura defensiva entro sin vacilación, luego de que se encargara del aparente allanador llamaría a la policía._

_Pero lo que vio la dejo muda y con lágrimas asomándose en su rostro._

_-Odidle…_

_Apenas logro articular palabra, su perro…su mascota estaba echada frente a ella con la pansa abierta de par en par en un charco de su propia sangre con la lengua afuera y los ojos desorbitados en algún lugar del tiempo, era una visión espantosa para ella, era como ver un cerdo abierto del estomago en una carnicería._

_Intento reprimir las arcadas, acción que le estaba resultado casi imposible._

_Se acerco recelosa intentando no resbalar con todo el líquido rojo esparcido en el piso. Se arrodillo en el suelo, estiro un brazo intentando acariciar su cabeza, deseaba que solo fuera una pesadilla. Una horrenda pesadilla._

_Una sombra se proyecto detrás de ella, el cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad la única luz venia directamente de la sala, para cuando la noto y se dio la vuelta violentamente noto como una figura levantaba en alto lo que apenas pudo apreciar como un bate de beisbol. Sintió un golpe violento en la nuca y sin más cayo inconsciente._

…

Hasta allí llegaba su memoria, ahora que había retomado el conocimiento solo podía temer por su integridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba tanto amordazada como maniatada, pero le pareció una maldita eternidad, estaba comenzando a sudar frio, su corazón no quería dejar de golpearle el pecho con una fuerza que le estaba comenzando a asustar a ella misma.

Intentar gritar era absurdo y lo sabia pero el miedo y la adrenalina no eran razonables, así que luego de un par de horas de soltar gritos ahogados esta comenzó a gemir con dificultad.

Fue cuando oyó pasos.

Movimiento de cosas, objetos que rechinaban. Y algo sumamente pesado.

Su miedo se incremento de sobre manera. Los pasos se escuchaban aun más cerca hasta que sintió claramente como alguien estaba parado frente a ella.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y quien fuera que estuviese frente a ella no se movía. Pero podía oír su respiración cercana a la suya. Hasta que por fin sintió algo de movimiento por la presión en el aire.

Sintió como unas manos le retiraban un poco la chaqueta negra que traía puesta, solo lo suficiente para dejar su cuello y parte de su hombro expuestos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, estaba completamente aterrorizada.

''_-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!''_

Se dijo a sí misma, obviamente se lo habría gritado pero no podía por su actual situación, su chaqueta seguía en su sitio pero ella temía que le fuera a hacer algo.

Quien fuera que estuviera parado frente a ella se estaba deleitando con su miedo de manera enferma, se quedo allí, sonriendo viéndola estremecerse y sufrir un ataque de pánico. Soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

Vicky lo maldijo y le lanzo todos los improperios que se sabía y vaya que eran demasiados.

Pero se quedo tiesa cuando sintió unos labios junto con una voz masculina y sorprendentemente joven en el oído derecho.

-¿Asustada?

Esa voz…esa voz…no era imposible ¿acaso?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la asquerosa sensación de una lengua paseándose por su cuello. Lanzo un fuerte grito que casi logra salir fuera de la mordaza.

Ahora si estaba mas que aterrorizada.

-¡Ahahahahahaha!- escucho una carcajada bastante enferma y llena de placer venir de aquel hombre que según ella iba a ultrajarla – No puedo creer que gritaras por eso Victoria. ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?- dijo con un tono ''inocente'' en la voz mientras se incorporaba.

Esa voz definitivamente sabia de quien era dueño esa voz.

Su captor la tomo violentamente de la venda que mantenía sus ojos ciegos a su entorno. Fue retirada con la misma fuerza innecesaria. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz de una lámpara que permanecía colgada sobre su cabeza, pero apenas logro dilatar sus ojos lo suficiente vio horrorizada que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Si bien no lo había visto en casi cuatro años, sabría reconocerlo, aun cuando su voz estuviese más gruesa que antes.

Frente a ella había un adolescente que debía estar próximo a cumplir dieciséis años de edad, con una pinta totalmente desalineada, Jeans deslavados converse negros y una camisa manga larga color negro a juego, con varias pulseras blancas y negras adornándole la muñeca izquierda.

No podía decir que era el mismo mocoso que dejo de cuidar hace tiempo, pero era él.

Timothy Turner.

Abrió los ojos de manera dolorosa, su sorpresa era casi palpable, luego de un minuto de estupefacción el miedo que había sentido antes fue sustituido por una inmensa furia. Para Timmy no era ningún misterio que le estaba gritando ahogadamente un montón de injurias contra su persona, el solo la veía de brazos cruzados mientras ella le exigía respuestas con la mirada.

Tenía ganas de matarlo. De la manera más dolorosa que le fuese posible.

-Tks, tks, tks- murmuro por lo bajo el más joven de la habitación- Vicky, Vicky. Insensata Vicky ¿sabes que no puedo escuchar como planeas arrancarme los miembros, verdad? Así que por tu bien no seas irracional. ¿Quieres?

Le dijo con un tono desinteresadamente macabro, el muchacho se veía casi tan alto como ella puede que le llevara unos diez centímetros de diferencia en altura, se veía muy delgado y lucia en el rostro una ojeras que más bien parecían hechas con delineador negro, tenía un aspecto malsano sí, pero si no estuviera tan desfavorecido hasta podría verse apuesto. Pero eran sus ojos azules llenos de un desdén burlón lo que la hacía estremecerse de miedo.

No era el niño estúpido que antes habría torturado hasta el cansancio. Su aura parecía imponente y hasta de cierta forma maligna y confusa.

No sabía cómo describirlo.

-¿Te preguntaras que haces aquí no?- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, casi tan dulce que dolía, ahora que veía bien a su alrededor, estaba todo casi hecho añicos el aire frio se colaba por ventanas y puertas abiertas.- En este momento te encuentras en el viejo aserradero de Dimmsdale. Bonito lugar ¿no te parece?- Timmy parecía decir esto de una forma tan sincera que le causo escalofríos, el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror, las maquinas para cortar manera estaban oxidadas, el piso lleno de polvo astillas y ratas, la mayoría muertas. Ventanas y puertas rotas y esa condenada luz parpadeante sobre su cabeza.

El muchacho la volvió a ver, le dio una sonrisa ladina y se volteo, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella como una fiera al asecho.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¡Qué reunión tan sublime! ¿No te parece?

Vicky atino a verlo con una expresión indignada, molesta, asustada. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese niño?

-Debes tener hambre.

Vicky lo vio contrariada.

El muchacho solo atino a darle una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Sabes Vicky? Ahora entiendo porque los asiáticos comen perro. No esperaba que ese saco de pulgas supiera tan bien quizás te dé un poco más tarde.

Ahora si el miedo calo hasta lo más profundo de ella. El solo imaginarse lo que estaba diciendo la hizo querer vomitar y gritar de ira al mismo tiempo, se sentía mareada. Enferma.

Destrozada.

-Oh cierto, que falta de modales los míos.- dicho esto le retiro delicadamente la mordaza que tenia prisionera la boca de la pelirroja. Esta jadeo un poco intentando reincorporarse y luego comenzó a gritar. Timmy le cubrió la boca con la mano intentando callarla pero ella le respondió con una fuerte mordida que hizo brotar sangre de la mano del menor.

Este solo se quedo mirándose la herida impasible, su rostro no denotaba dolor alguno. Finalmente la vio con una expresión neutra.

-Que descortés eres.- le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras ella veía como la sangre salía de su palma, el muchacho saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y limpio el exceso de sangre. Luego y para sorpresa de Vicky esta sintió la caliente sensación de un golpe a mano abierta en su mejilla.

El chico la había abofeteado.

¿La había realmente golpeado sin ningún escrúpulo? ¿La abofeteo como a una vil perra que estaba desobedeciendo una orden? Esto no se quedaría así.

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! ¡¿Quién mierda te has creído?! ¡Porque me tienes aquí! ¡Estás loco de remate!- grito eso ultimo evocando el horripilante recuerdo de su amado perro muerto.

Comenzó a forcejear para librarse de sus ataduras pero mientras más se movían estas solo le abrían la piel, incluso por sobre la ropa.

-¡LIBERAME INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¿Crees que estas en posición de exigir algo?- le dijo con total y fría autosuficiencia el menor de ambos. Este pareció meditar algo con el deje de cordura que había llegado hasta él en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo- Y con respecto a quien me creo. Me creo alguien que está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que se le dé su regalada gana.

Dijo esto con una voz burlona que puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes mocoso?- le espeto con odio la pelirroja.

-Simple. Venganza.

Vicky trago saliva.

-Me has torturado y vejado desde que tenía ocho años de edad- dijo totalmente frio el resplandor aparentemente inocente de su cara desapareció como la vil pantalla que era- Tanto tiempo…- hizo una pausa algo larga para el gusto de Vicky – Tanto tiempo soportándote…tanto tiempo soportando a los malnacidos de mis profesores, a los desinteresados de mis padres que con muchísima suerte no corrieron la misma suerte que la tuya. Tú, la guinda de ese malsano pastel, de la negra sátira que es mi vida.

La pelirroja parecía estremecerse, la voz del castaño estaba desteñida y sonaba realmente amenazadora. Realmente cruel.

-Y finalmente cuando llegaron esos dos, creí que podía deshacerme de ti, pero siempre volvías. O hacías algo que me obligaba a devolverte tu hipócrita empleo como ''niñera''. La peor broma karmatica que recibí por parte de esos dos era que no podían acabar con tu vida.

¿Acabar con su vida? ¿Era una maldita broma? Y ¿a qué rayos se refería con _esos dos_?

-En fin.- dijo cortando su oscuro tono para volver a poner esa sonrisa retorcida – Creo que hemos conversado mucho sobre mí.

-Estás enfermo.- le escupió directamente la muchacha a lo que él solo tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó de manera invertida frente a ella. Con esa sonrisa tan trastocada.

-Eso me han dicho antes, querida. No creas que eres la primera.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Eh? Un pequeño tonto como tú no sería capaz de nada. Nunca serás capaz de nada ¿no te lo deje claro cuando te cuidaba gusano?

Timmy seguía con su sonrisa imperturbable.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que decir verdad? Creo que con el tiempo se fue tu imaginación.

Vicky torció el gesto.

-Libérame en este instante o la pagaras caro…

-Como dije con antelación, no estás en posición de exigir- se levanto de la silla y la cogió del mentón acercándola a él- A menos que sea para exigir que te mate de una buena vez.

Dicho esto el muchacho volvió a colocarle la mordaza de un movimiento. La pelirroja se quedo pálida. El muchacho solo se alejo de ella y desapareció entre las penumbras.

No sabía qué hora era, y tampoco sabía cómo había comenzado esa pesadilla.

La mente de Turner hace tiempo que había perdido lucidez, sus padrinos aun lo acompañaban, ahora más que nunca ya que su ahijado era más infeliz que alguna vez en su vida. Ellos habían oído de padrinos que tenían que enfrentarse a problemas con P mayúscula cuando conservaban a un ahijado con más de quince años que sufría de una 'condición especial'

Pero el psiquiatra que veía a Turner no daba ningún reporte en especial, solo que este estaba atrapado en una depresión clínica desde muy joven. Pero el pequeño niño era un grandioso actor.

Sonreía aun cuando a sus padres les valiera un rábano lo que le pasara, si no es que se enteraban cuando ya era muy tarde. Era lógico jamás estaban en casa.

Ni siquiera lo conocían. Por eso su infantil mente había asociado a Cosmo, Wanda y Puff como una familia putativa. Fungían mas el papel de padres que el de padrinos, estos se habían escandalizado cuando este a los doce años deseo que sus padres no recordaran haber tenido nunca un hijo, y para evitarse el cuento de ver lo que le pasaría al jodido mundo sin él, solo les pidió borrar sus memorias y mandarlos a vivir a otro país.

Lo mismo iba con todos los que hubieran conocido a Timmy Turner. El nuevo recuerdo que todos tenían en la mente es de un niño que había quedado huérfano a los pocos meses de edad, se encargo de desear que sus papeles y documentaciones civiles legalmente así lo dijeran y luego deseo que ellos mismos olvidaran haberle concedido ese deseo, dejando a unos padrinos consientes de que eran responsables de un huérfano que había heredado todo de sus difuntos padres biológicos.

Se volvió frio y calculador, ese niño que constantemente sacaba las peores notas destaca en un ingenio especial, un ingenio peligroso.

Había dejado de asistir a la preparatoria los últimos meses. Sabía que no habría problemas unos cuantos deseos y pasaría todo fácilmente, tampoco era como si ahora se le hiciera un reto. No había nada más trivial para el que el sistema educativo.

Crocker no fue más difícil de sacar del camino, no sabía cómo no lo había pensado antes. Un día tormentoso cuando sorprendió a su ex maestro escondido entre los arbustos con ese insulso localizador de padrinos mágicos no hizo más que jalarlo de donde estaba y amenazarlo con decirle a la policía que lo tenía acosado.

Su actitud ya le estaba cansando. Podía bien desear que la corte fallara a su favor con una sustanciosa pila de pruebas acerca del acoso que le mantenía Crocker. También podía desear que lo encarcelaran eso lo hizo sonreír con malicia de solo imaginarse los horrores que padecería, pero opto por algo mas practico.

Y lo más sorprendente lo hizo frente a Crocker.

''-_Cosmo, Wanda: deseo nunca haber ido al pasado a estropearle su estúpido día al Profesor Crocker. ''_

Antes de que alguno tuviera el tiempo de responder el deseo se había hecho efectivo y ahora el hombre estaba viviendo una vida muy feliz como profesor de física cuántica en la universidad de Oxford.

Cada día su locura interna incrementaba más y más, seguía viendo a ese inescrutable psiquiatra pero solo para verlo perder el lívido con las teorías retorcidas que se le venían a la cabeza acerca de cómo deshacerse de alguien si le estorbaba o lo hacía sufrir de alguna manera. Hasta el simple rose con otra persona lo hacía tener arrebatos, su conducta era cada vez mas errática.

Para completar siempre que Cosmo y Wanda querían intervenir al ver que este se hería o quería herir a alguien más, este atinaba a convencerlos con un teatro bien montado o simplemente a borrarles de la cabeza la angustia o la sospecha con un deseo.

Los tenía tan bien manejados que prácticamente no se enteraban de nada, creían que todo siempre había sido así. Que siempre habían cuidado de Timmy desde que este era un bebe.

Pedía deseos y luego les hacia olvidar que los habían concedido, cuando estaba con ellos casi volvía a ser ese indefenso niño de diez. Por más cínico que se sintiera, aunque no reparaba en lo último para nada.

Jorgen no era mayor problema. El joven Turner podría rivalizar con Anti Cosmo cuando de estrategia se trataba. El musculoso tenía tan poco cerebro que no fue para nada difícil borrar ciertas reglas del manual y uno que otro deseo bórralo todo, como él los llamaba.

Así pues. Los cortes en sus brazos desaparecían con rapidez, después de un tiempo comprendió que no tenia lógica lastimarse cuando los culpables de su dolor, su sufrimiento y su desdicha eran otros.

Nada estaba más fresco en su memoria que la constante tortura a la que era sometido por su niñera le destrozaba poco a poco la cordura, una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía constantemente que se defendiera, pero el poco podía hacer en esa época, nadie le prestaba auxilio era ignorado en todas sus formas, hasta por sus propios padres. Y sus padrinos solo eran otras cadenas, unas que querían competir con la voz en su cabeza que le dictaba que debía seguir peleando en contra de sus detractores.

El resultado: Trastorno de identidad diasociativa, causado por la esquizofrenia.

Timmy se encargo de que ese archivo desapareciera junto con la memoria de su psiquiatra. Si bien no quería que nadie entrara a su mundo a arruinarle la diversión de la venganza tampoco iba a dejarse llevar por la enfermedad.

La utilizaría a su favor.

Y por eso la única persona que se hallaba exenta de un lavado de memoria gratis era Vicky. No le veía la diversión en tenerla secuestrada por así decirlo sin que ella no entendiera quien era el o su pasado.

La única pieza que se aseguro dejar intacta. Cosmo y Wanda recordaban a Vicky pero por un recuerdo falso.

Todo era falso.

Pero su odio era real.

Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba 'imaginación' para llevar a cabo la primera de todas las que pensaba cobrar.

…

Vicky se encontraba exhausta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Todo en ella se hallaba sumido en la confusión. En primer lugar no sabía cómo Turner había dado con su apartamento o como había entrado. Mucho menos la locura que tenia ahora como acompañante.

En ese momento se lamento, lamentaba como nunca el haber hecho todo lo que hizo en un pasado, pero no sabía que todo le pudiera repercutir en la cara de esa manera tan bizarra.

Escucho los pasos de Turner otra vez estos eran escoltados por el ruido de algo con ruedas. Para su horrible sorpresa cuando se dejo ver este traía una mesa metálica con utensilios varios. Era como una mesa de hospital, ya las había visto en las visitas guiadas a los quirófanos.

¿Qué pensaba hacerle?

Lo vio con un terror tan puro en los ojos que al niño le dieron ganas de lanzar una carcajada histérica. Por supuesto no se negó ese gusto.

-¡AHAHAAHAHAHA! ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no? A pero hay algo distinto…hmmm. ¿Qué podría ser?- puso un gesto de total desconcierto, era casi genuino, tal vez su condición lo estaba afectando un poco.

Dicho esto la pelirroja no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. Lanzo un grito que casi atraviesa la mordaza una vez mas, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su pierna izquierda de una manera impresionante. Sin duda le había perforado una arteria, y él lo sabía.

-Oh, ya recordé que era lo que no encajaba bien.- se acerco a su oído mientras ella reprimía el dolor- Los papeles están intercambiados.

Dicho esto giro el mango del cuchillo de una manera totalmente dolorosa, perforo el musculo ciento ochenta grados.

-Esto; querida. Fue por la pierna que me rompiste a los doce años por uno de tontos negocios de hacerme ver como esclavo.

Escupió con odio la chica se retorció en su sitio mientras seguía imprimiéndole fuerza a su acción. Para cuando saco el arma blanca la sangre comenzó a formar un charco en el piso.

-¿No te gusta que te vean lascivamente verdad? Siempre te has respetado mucho ¿No? Pues bien quizás si arreglamos un poco eso…

Eso fue lo último que Vicky escuchó antes de caer inconsciente luego de sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello.

…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No se había dado cuenta todavía pero estaba de pie, ya no tenía las ataduras pero no estaba precisamente de pie en el contexto amplio de la palabra. Estaba siendo sostenida por picos metálicos incrustados en su carne. Cuando las ondas eléctricas procesaron las señales de dolor y esta termino de abrir los ojos. Solo para que un insoportable dolor de tortura le astillara la mente.

Comenzó a gritar dolorosa y afanosamente, cuando logro enfocar sus ojos al frente donde vio claramente al adolescente verla con expresión fastidiada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de cámara o ataúd. Turner sostenía la puerta del ataúd donde la parte que supone debería quedar viendo al interior estaba recubierta por clavos de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de envergadura.

Apuntado a su dirección.

-Te prometí que arreglaría el tema con respecto a esos pervertidos- le sonrió con sinceridad- Permanecerás 'pura'. Para siempre.

Dicho esto. Cerró la puerta de golpe. La sangre comenzó a emanar como cascada por las bisagras de La Doncella de Hierro que ahora era la tumba de su ex niñera.

Un grito perdido en el tiempo.

Un rostro con una mueca de horror y terrible dolor, solo se podían ver sus ojos extremadamente abiertos y parte de su frente por donde caían líneas gruesas de sangre.

Se retiro del lugar, estaba pronto el amanecer.

…

Timmy entro a su casa con una sonrisa muy inocente en el rostro, Wanda lo esperaba en la sala y Cosmo quemaba algo en la cocina. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana para cuando llego.

Se dedico a jugar con Puff en el piso como el buen hermano mayor que era, de verdad que una aura de inocencia lo rodeaba casi ajeno a lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo te fue estudiando con AJ, querido?

-Bien mama.

Wanda sonrió, siempre la llamaba mama, desde que este aprendió a hablar.

-Mama, Deseo que Puff tenga una nueva colección de juguetes de Barbilla Roja, creo que termino por derretir los otros.- le dijo sonriendo mientras reía felizmente.

-Claro cariño.- esta ajito su varita y los juguetes comenzaron a llover.

Timmy sonrió, siempre le reconfortaba llegar a casa luego de 'estudiar'

Su 'madre' estaba orgullosa de que tuviera tantos amigos a los que siempre iba a visitar.

-Bien me alistare para irme a clases- dijo reincorporándose.

-¿No tendrás problemas con esos chicos hoy?

Timmy se paró en seco le estaba dando la espalda a su madrina mágica, aprovecho para sonreír de manera demente. Esos chicos de su preparatoria. Era la última vez que le decían marica o lo golpeaban hasta quedar inconsciente.

Pero un juego tiene que tener más diversión.

-No mama, no creo que me sigan dando problemas.

Le dijo sonriente.

Que comience el juego.


End file.
